Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's Surprise Party 2001 VHS/@comment-68.174.143.196-20200213174849
=Sesame Street - Ending theme to episode # 179= 273,303 views •May 25, 2007 18916SHARESAVE https://www.youtube.com/user/mstatz mstatz 15.2K subscribers SUBSCRIBE Here is my 20th and final post from my B&W "episode 179" ebay tape. I only skipped a couple of boring segments, including a "Roosevelt Franklin" muppet segment. I remember the character from my childhood but the segment wasn't that great. I would love to get some of these in color someday! Category Entertainment SHOW LESS 46 Comments SORT BY Add a public comment... https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrq3U_WlGQS4ZTuMjj9h0rQ Melissa {Freshly Baked}9 years ago Just so you know, that's Little Bird announcing the sponsors. 6 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCieXF3l0avjz7g4cfjvWKaA Rosie G3 years ago Yes, there is Little Bird who definitely announced the sponsors from the episode. Voiced by Fran Brill who plays Zoe, Prairie Dawn, and Glory from My Little Pony: Rescue from Midnight Castle 7 REPLY Hide reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3qni9y7ZNTbrG6jHlNIgKg Blossom441002 years ago And don't forget Wanda the Fish 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiXgeWlZ8edij7OllxTnCjg ThecivilizedChristianteenager2 months ago I'd rather live on the 1971 Sesame Street instead of the 2019 Sesame Street. 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCw41HXdPjhYxZt_W-e7vNwQ Nick albers12 years ago This sponsor announcement from little bird sounds very dumb. Please dub out into another character's voice and edit it. 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCS5dPOid4-Y4DAdukjissXA Dylan Conrad2 years ago uh wheres the sound hm oh well Sesame's street what's brought to you today by the letter A and the number 7 sesame Street was the production of the children's television workshop 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuod3o0RMJY576Aa60XRZ2Q Mindy11 years ago Mr Hooper!! He was awesome. I cried when they showed the eposode when they told the kids he died. I loved this show as a kid. Programing back then was way better. Kids today don't know what they are missing! 5 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVLouZlgwjqZxf_5Kca8nkw Saint SAmmy12 years ago MR HOOPER on the CTW sign. There was a good man. So sad when he passed away. Very difficult moment when they let the kids know too. 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB_EJqP_J1wfFE1Jufj1t3Q saugagirl8310 years ago Same here...I'm also 26 and can relate to everything you said. I've seen the clip of Mr. Hooper's passing though and I think it was very well done. 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0U9mIN_szDUo8PUxyU2MDQ SenhorBundy12 years ago I know, we got colour in '75 and Sesame Street started over here in '71, I was just saying how lucky I was being born some decade and a half after that. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCj5MVvDaqlveUErMLlJuCRg Atty smash1 year ago (edited) The Letter A Is My Favorite Letter While The Number 7 Is My Favorite Number 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCL2vlRuYvwkb1NPp0v3sXjg mstatz 10 years ago Hey, that's a very good question! I never thought of that. There doesn't seem to be a tree around. 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8DXiKc6cGn6XuADhOcyJSw Elijah Moses1 year ago This originally aired on January 14, 1971 and was re-aired on August 5, 1971 during the show's summer break. 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeT41Vc2YFQayxpUEZQNCjg Vicky S8 years ago hahahahaha i remember i used to cry when they started to play this music, it meant i had to go to kindergarten! 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNGqCmrvuzX7DeFwkswcqTg plateshutoverlock9 years ago Very weird to see this on movie film complete with a crackle/pop laden soundtrack. 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRuq6Mcc8wY_MFegwVDXURg PinkStupidity11 years ago I miss Mr. Hooper too!! I cried also when I saw the episode when he died. In fact, when I was watching some old clips of him on here it brought tears to my eyes. Hoopers store just isn't the same without Mr. Hooper. Heck, Sesame Street will never be the same without him. 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCj-ysAC6ulvYeraGkQr0tNg Allen Booth8 years ago @mstatz When Jim Henson died, "Sesame Street" had 20 years' worth of Muppet sketches accumulated. Assuming that "Sesame Street" DID indeed recycle some of those sketches, it's possible that neddx might have seen sketches with Roosevelt Franklin. Read more2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPoboyoPdg3CXokeDwPcYTQ MANILABOY663111 years ago Thanks for the update. 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4kokXJvwjMtpeKHY4zoKSQ Mike C8 years ago is that patty doitch talking in the closing credits 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNTY499hNUZwV8EYRZo6f3g lcirej7110 years ago My biggest question about the street in SESAME STREET, is where DID they tie the other end the tire swing? 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgY8j2xGDdSUPofY95Jzfhg CelesteK7 years ago Wait was that Little Bird? 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9oyW4ULloczyRKrXCvjsCQ Aston Allen12 years ago Yeah me too. As a matter of fact colour never existed in Jamaica prior to 1981. 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0U9mIN_szDUo8PUxyU2MDQ SenhorBundy12 years ago Australia didn't get colour until 1975, but I was born in 1991, so GO ME! 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgY8j2xGDdSUPofY95Jzfhg CelesteK11 years ago Cheap Cheap is right. :) 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCL2vlRuYvwkb1NPp0v3sXjg mstatz 11 years ago I remember Sesame Street in the early 70's (I was born in 1968) and it was NOTHING like it is today. It is like another TV show now (and it stinks). I was almost 22 and in the army when Henson passed away. It went down hill from there. It stayed relatively the same from 1969 to 1989 but it got worse quickly from there. 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFLoBtKLOJvanCyb4k_nXfw HollyBlueAgitated8 years ago @lcirej71 I'm gonna assume they tied it to the ceiling. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCL2vlRuYvwkb1NPp0v3sXjg mstatz 11 years ago I just checked out your age and considering that the Roosevelt Franklin character was phased out about 10 years before you were born, I seriously doubt you remember him...unless, of course, you just blatantly lied about your age for some reason! REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZB5Ajx8PuiN9hbEwtd41_Q mjb11241 year ago Was there an NET or PBS logo at the end? 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7iWTaAhzZyeYEI7Ogw65xw cameron brosey3 years ago The Letter a and the number 7 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPoboyoPdg3CXokeDwPcYTQ MANILABOY663111 years ago What happened to all the human characters like maria ? What are they doing now ? 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCY9odlJzHXr0qRQYkJ5Ew9A KraZvEgGyBuRgEr9 years ago Even though I wasn't around, shows looked so simple back then, but still entertaining. Now they try too hard. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB_EJqP_J1wfFE1Jufj1t3Q saugagirl8310 years ago That's something I love about Sesame Street now as an adult--they help to teach children the reality of life in a way that's not too scary for them. In fact, just a few days after 9/11, I was flipping through the channels and came across Sesame Street right before it going to start. Elmo and Maria were on talking about it and telling the kids not to be scared of what they were seeing on TV. I think it was really great that they did that. I searched for the clip but I could'nt find it. Show less1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNGqCmrvuzX7DeFwkswcqTg plateshutoverlock8 years ago @mstatz Maybe to a beam+pulley used to haul cargo up to the upper floors of the warehouse like building behind them. (course reality it would just be the sound stage rafters :) Show less1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjnsh7hw_eUe56Eb6C9SDRg ravengurl9210 years ago Why isnt this in color? 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMAIxh7qY1i-arjt2TemLhg River Jordan7x73 months ago May 25, 2001 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYF9vKyoVRTaVfYwNfnXyyw trev3588 years ago @SeanElGatoTelevision Actually, this episode is from 1971, not 1974. I'm sure most of you know that color television was introduced in the U.S. in the mid 1950s, and became the standard by the 1970s, although even then there were still some black-and-white TV sets existing. 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCw2JWZvb73xtfQee7VzftDw Blueskywatcher12 years ago Feels good. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKoCYJmd0goaL1kXxBt6ZYA Nellie K. Adaba7 years ago Nice 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB_EJqP_J1wfFE1Jufj1t3Q saugagirl8310 years ago Yes, definitely check it out. It's not an easy thing to tell young children but I think they pulled it off great. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6jrdIBXSNlJLSUKcMaT_rw Allanapolis 10001 month ago (edited) R.I.P. Caroll Spinney (Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch), Matt Robinson (the original Gordon from the first 3 seasons) and Will Lee (Mr. Hooper). You will all be missed in Sesame Street’s neighborhood. Well, at least Eric Jacobson is doing Oscar the Grouch and Matt Vogel is doing Big Bird now. And Alan (Alan Muraoka) is currently working at Hooper’s Store, along with Gordon and Susan’s nephew, Chris (Chris Knowings). The Gordon we know now (Roscoe Orman) is still there, along with Bob (Bob McGrath) and Susan (Loretta Long), even though they semi-retired from the show in 2016. Show less1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDy4sS5NM92J_ngaLh6KZXg TheImpactor12 years ago (sigh) I've been looking for the video that showed big bird and kids playing in central park, that's the only ending I remember. Long time ago they showed that ending a few times, and POOF, it disappeared. I miss that ending, and it seems like no ones even aware of it. I know im a big boy now, but please is there someone out there who knows what the smokes im talkin' about? Show less REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQJVVOMQiH2VPcNv0bRWrMA lego2011tv7 years ago There is no Little Bird. REPLY Hide reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4wqZjwG0bd1eFu27OArwlw Brady Anderson8 months ago Is too. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9BCgshWa9YZIgp6HjyNsgA Sean Wisor1 year ago Rocky And Bullwinkle Has Been Brought To You Today By The Letters G, J, and F, and By Numbers 7, and 6 REPLY Hide reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9BCgshWa9YZIgp6HjyNsgA Sean Wisor1 year ago Episode 105 (1963) 1 REPLY Up next AUTOPLAY